


Cherry Cough Syrup

by spiralicious



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chouji is a horrible patient, if not motivated properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Cough Syrup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirejin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/gifts).



> This was an exchange with cheshirejin, using "cherry" as a prompt.

Chouji was never a good patient, as Shikamaru was quickly learning. The rotund ninja was stubbornly holding the covers of his bed over his mouth, refusing to move them an inch.

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance over the one time Chouji was refusing to eat. And the shadow ninja was running out of ideas.

“It will make you feel better.”

Chouji only glared in response. He was not taking whatever was in that brown medicine bottle no matter how miserable he felt.

“It’s cherry flavored,” Shikamaru countered hopefully.

Chouji grimaced. That just made it worse.

Shikamaru sighed and wondered if he really was above using shadow jutsu on his best friend. Luckily, He didn’t have to make that decision as a much better and easier strategy occurred to him.

“Sometimes, you really are quite troublesome.” Shikamaru set the bottle on the side table by the bed. He then leaned in and whispered into Chouji’s ear, “ You know, I can’t do that thing with my tongue you like until you feel better…and I can’t let you try that thing you found in that magazine either.” Shikamaru straightened up and walked towards the door.

Chouji looked back and forth at Shikamaru and the medicine bottle by the bed carefully weighing his options.

Shikamaru took one last look at the patient, before walking out the door, only to run back in.

“Chouji! You were only supposed to have a spoonful, not drink half the bottle!”

Chouji was determined to get better as quickly as possible.


End file.
